The Last Hours For The Youngest Vega
by RenatoDias
Summary: Tori, still young, is living her last hours of life, after deciding something.


This story is really sad. To set up the theme, listen to Sister Christian, by Night Ranger.

Since this story is being told in Tori's POV, the italic text without quotes("") is what happens after she collapses on her bed.

Disclaimer: Both Victorious and Sister Christian(The song used) DO NOT belong to me, Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider and Sister Christian belongs to Night Ranger.

* * *

**Day**** before the ultimate tragedy**

I was in the computer laboratory, which, for that discipline was the classroom. In the lunch time, almost everyone left. I was just browsing the internet, when Sikowitz, the school acting called me in the corner(I sit in the front) and said "shey, did you get someone to do the homework with you? It's due next month"; "I know it's due next month, I haven't been feeling good these days, that why I didn't go after that yet", I politely replied.

"What happened? Family troubles?", he asked. I replied "I'm a little troubled about this, got too much on my mind right now".

Looking at my hands on the keyboard, he asks

"Are you writing something on your laptop?". "I, uh, no, I can't concetrate to write anything. I need a lot of time to come up with something good enough", I replied.

**After Class...**

I went walking straight to the bus terminal, once there, I waited for the bus to arrive and went straight inside. Once the bus arrived on my street, I went out of it and walked home. Arriving home I thought about everything. How my life was falling apart, how I lost my will to live on.

I started to write a letter on the text processor:

_"To my beloved family_

_ I may pass on any day now, so, I would like to clear everything up. I'm not doing good on my school, got really bad grades last year. Also, I haven't been on class for about two weeks, gone to cybercafes and stayed in the computer laboratory. I'm sorry for the burden I've been. Once I'm gone, no one will ever remember about me. I decided to end my life for good. I made several mistakes during my life, how I wish I could go back in time. I know you all looked up to me for everything. I'm sorry for being such a fail in my life._

_ Goodbye mom, dad, sis. I'm passing on"_

After writing, I went to sleep. the next day, I woke up early. I printed the letter, left it under my pillow, lied on my bed and swallowed the pills. Minutes later, I felt dizzy and collapsed on the bed.

**_Sister Christian, oh the time has come_**

**_Don't you give it up before your time is due_**

_ My mom then arrived and found me lying on my bed, she didn't know I was already dead by the time she found me "Oh, come on, Tori, wake up. Don't make me shake you until you do" she said. She shook me and, no reply. She tried several times and nothing. she looked under my pillow and found the letter I left. she read it and said to herself "Oh, no! This can't be happening! Not to her!", after saying that out loud, she called my father on his cellphone and said "David, come home, ASAP. We have an emergency". Obviously, my father thought something had happened at home. he arrived as soon as he could. My mom showed him the letter I left. she read it "Pass on? Clear everything up? she, thinks she is a burden to us? I thought we cleared that up to her". he started to feel unconfortable once he saw the last line "she decided to end her life for good? It means she is...". There was no need to say the last word, the letter spoke for itself. News about me went flying among my family members. Through my parents, Sikowitz came to know about me and said "I spoke to her yesterday, I didn't knew anything. she was so calm when I spoke to her". My dad then said "What did you say to __her? What is her situation in school?", Sikowitz then answered "I told her about the final homework; and she was failing in every discipline, as she says right on this letter"._

_ "Some time ago, she came to us saying she was thinking about dropping out and abandoning the school, but didn't want to do that because of us, that we paid for her and it would go to waste. And now, because of all this pressure on her, Tori, our baby girl, is dead", David, my dad, said to Sikowitz._

**The Funeral Day**_  
_

_The funeral was held on the following day, after my death was confirmed by the doctors. Every member of my family attended the funeral. My father's last words were "Tori, our baby girl, you'll really be missed. We didn't expect to be burying you so soon. Goodbye, my baby girl". Trina also had her time to say something, and she said "Tori, we had our fights and such, but you were, are and always will be my baby sister. Love you, Tori. Goodbye, my young baby sister". Jade, my friend in the school said "I know I always bugged you, Vega, but we were friends, I didn't expect to bury you so soon. You'll really be missed, my friend". After those words, the coffin with my body was lowered into the grave._

_My dad, Trina and all my friends who were there were crying once the coffin reached the lowest part of the grave..._

_The words that were engraved on my tombstone were:_

_Victoria "Tori" Vega_

_Beloved sister and daughter_

_Date of death: May 9th, 2012_

* * *

I know it's sad, I cried too while writing this. Review if you like the story.


End file.
